Programming a VCR to record a program which will be broadcast later, so called "Time Shift Recording", has always been one of the most difficult tasks to be performed by a user. Different user interface techniques have been employed in the past which are not perfect. Some interesting techniques simplifying the entry method, such as "VPS" marking or "VIDEO+", seem to help greatly the user, but none of these approaches takes into account the user's way of thinking.